


Beautiful Dreamer

by gentledusk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledusk/pseuds/gentledusk
Summary: Deirdre doesn't remember why this all seems so familiar.
Relationships: Arvis/Diadora | Deirdre, Diadora | Deirdre/Siglud | Sigurd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Beautiful Dreamer

Marrying Sigurd feels like nothing less than a dream. From the moment they met, he’s been nothing short of perfect–so kind, so passionate, so utterly captivating in every way. She can see so easily the strength of his convictions, the breadth of his compassion, the depths of his love–not just for her, but for everyone around him, whether they be friend or foe. He opens his heart so easily, put his faith in her when she was barely more than a stranger, risks his _life_ every day that she knows him just by choosing to be with her above any other. She finally has a name and face to put to that shadowed prince she’d always dreamed of, coming to sweep her away from her dreary, confined life.

Just from knowing him, she’s experienced so many things she never would’ve had the chance to before. Met so many people and seen so many places that would’ve only existed in the realms of her imagination before. He’s larger than life, in both actions and words, and she can’t help but get swept up in his orbit, gravitating towards the light of his shining sun. Every touch, every kiss burns away any of the lingering doubts she’d once had about letting herself fall in love with him. Every promise between them sets her heart first fluttering, then soaring to heights it’s never been before.

And now, out of all the people in the world, he’s choosing to promise his heart and soul to her. To cherish her, protect her, to be by her side always. She’s crying, but her tears are tears of joy. Amid the raucous cheers of all their friends, she speaks her vows in return, and maybe he’s crying too but he still beams from ear to ear at her like she’s made him the happiest man in the world.

If she truly is fated to be cursed–then maybe, just maybe, he truly is her knight in shining armour, and the one fated to finally set her free.

~

Marrying Arvis feels like nothing less than a dream. From the moment they met, he’s been nothing short of perfect–so kind, so passionate, so utterly magnetic in every way. There’s something about her that draws her to him–though for the life of her, she can’t figure out what it is. Every memory of her past is lost to her, and she can’t even remember how she’d ended up here to begin with–but Arvis has been so generous, so considerate, even before her royal heritage had been revealed.

And he wants her hand–her, out of all the other people in the world. She’d stumbled through all the wedding preparations in a daze, the suddenly-bustling castle filled to the brim with servants and decorations and talk of their upcoming union. There is a whirlwind of dress fittings, flowers, and well-wishes from so many people that it makes her dizzy trying to remember the names of them all.

She walks towards her husband-to-be as if she’s walking underwater, her grandfather’s arm in hers. Everything around her feels hazy, dreamlike–almost like it’s unreal. Like she’s somehow been here before, visited this place in the confines of her unconscious mind. Even though she has no memory of her life before this–even if she’s crying now, and she doesn’t know why.

Arvis smiles at her like she’s about to make him the happiest man in the world, lifting her veil and gently wiping at her tears. Just like her knight in shining armour would. He speaks his vows, dedicating his entire being to her, and she speaks hers in return with a voice that wobbles and breath that stutters in her lungs. This is her prince charming, her saviour, her new beloved–so why can she not merely say that her eyes well up from joy?

She’s still crying when he kisses her, and for the life of her she can’t figure out _why._


End file.
